Starved
by LilMissFerret
Summary: While on a hunting trip, Nala is ambushed by the Outsider's cubs. Rated T for minor violence.


**A.N. Hello everyone! This is a simple one-shot whose idea was purposed by a friend of mine, RVDLegsTrish. I give him full credit for the idea. This is my version of the story, but there may or may not be another version posted later. I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!  
**

_Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this story. All rights go to the Disney company for the Lion King characters. The idea belongs to RVDLegsTrish._

_I only retain the rights to the style in which I write.

* * *

  
_

**Starved**

The temperature spiked with the sun, climbing quickly through the double digits. The heat had driven the herds towards the dangerous waters in the outskirts of the pride lands.

Carefully, Nala scanned the surrounding savannah. Little stirred here, even with the dry heat. Though she could not see them, Nala felt the piercing glares of the outsiders in the distance.

They were starving, that much she knew, but she chose to ignore them for the time being. A small cluster of zebra moved into her line of vision suddenly, some 100 yards away.

Instinct chased away the thought of the hungry enemy just across the river, and her body crouched low. As she waited the zebra began to creep closer, wary in these unusual surroundings. Adrenaline raced through her veins, muscles ready to pounce. A low growl threatened to tear through her, but she held back with gritted teeth. Finally an individual became brave and inched its way, away from the safety of the herd.

Instantly, Nala emerged from the tall grasses and bolted into the distance. The creamy blur moved gracefully, covering the space in a moment of time. She struck quickly, minimizing her victim's pain.

The others fled, running blindly towards the river. Several made it to the far bank, but some weren't so lucky. The hidden crocodiles snapped furiously, snatching the slower members. Unconcerned with the chaos, Nala began to eat.

While she was busy, her guard slipped, and she became immersed in the meal. Behind her, three tawny creatures crouched, crawling slowly through the grass. The oldest nearly the size of a full grown lion by then, reached her first. He fixed his stance quickly, stretching his shoulders as he moved. Nuka sprang, sinking claws into Nala's back. She screamed out in pain and anger, striking back with a front paw.

Nuka dodged her claws, and when he attacked again he was flanked by his younger siblings. Though scrawny from being underfed, the three fought well, pooling their skills to fight a more powerful, experienced fighter.

Nala was reluctant to strike out; after all they were merely starving children, barely older than her own. They did not seem to be focused on the meat and blood, but on her instead. Her superior strength kept them at bay for a few moments, until, at last, she was worn out. Even underfed, the endurance of youth was no match for her. Nala's reactions slowed, giving the cubs a fraction of time to take control.

Spying their opening, Nuka flung himself at the lioness. Tired, her body put up little resistance. Scrambling, Nuka laid over top of Nala, effectively pinning her to the ground.

Vitani and Kovu crept in, careful to avoid her large paws and deadly claws. Nala waited, accessing the situation while catching her breath. None of the three did her any more damage. Instead the latched onto her and began to suckle, but with the nursing came another round of attack. The cubs kneaded roughly, extending claws into her flesh. Sharp bolts of pain coursed through her as their needle-like teeth cut into her. Although the biggest, Nuka was the most gentle, digging into the dirt instead.

At first she was a little perplexed by the situation. What could she do? She tried to lift herself back onto her feet, but the effort was useless. The combined weight was too much to shift.

Confused and shocked, Nala became more frantic. Without her claws she struggled to push them away, but none moved. She refused to strike at them, but nothing she did seemed to help. She proceeded to growl, kick, and paw, but nothing bothered them. Eventually other cubs, all of various ages began to creep nearer. The older ones picked at the zebra, others sat and watched.

Frustrated she slumped back down and tried to plan. She fought harder against the shooting pains, struggling to regain her footing. She twisted her body, planting her front paws. She sat up suddenly, knocking Nuka from his position. He rolled away slightly, looking bewildered.

Free of his weight, Nala stood pulling the cubs with her. Vitani slipped a little, violently latching again. Tossing back her head, Nala roared into the air. Using her remaining strength, she darted away from the cubs, running towards home.

Kovu clung for a moment or two, struck with claws and teeth, but he too fell behind. As the cubs collected themselves, the others followed her, racing through the grass.

Seven or more, including Zira's, threatened to over take her. The larger ones moved to the front line, slowly entrapping her. With no where to go she paced growling at any one who got to close, but there were too many.

Once more she found herself pinned under a massive weight, this time flipped on her back. The cubs returned to their meal, ripping at her sore stomach. With more cubs joining in on the fray, they were forced to fight amongst themselves for a spare nipple. They snapped and tumbled, growling at each other. This distraction did little to help her cause. The larger cubs wormed their way in, adding even more weight to her burden. Nala continued to struggle, but they kept her from rolling onto her side.

In the end, Nuka released her, scurrying off to pick at his fur. Some of the little ones drifted off after him, some curled against her and fell asleep, but several stayed, painfully attached to her stomach. She jumped to her feet, knocking the cubs away, and ran again. This time most of the cubs let her go, too full to protest. Vitani and a few others chased after her, nipping at her heels. None of them were capable of out running her, and, in the end, they were left panting behind her.

Pride Rock arrived in sight not long after, and soon she was able to see the others of her pride. She moved quickly inside the cave, avoiding worried eyes, and curled up on the stone. Not a moment past until a gentle nudge at her side informed her that Kirah was hungry as well. With a heavy sigh, she relented.


End file.
